Do You Love me, Erena?
by YuriChan220
Summary: Erena has been getting more popular lately and Anju wants to confess to her. Will things work out for the two of them?


**Do you Love Me, Erena?**

 **Pairing: Anju x Erena**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Love Live" or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Anju x Erena fanfic. It's been a while since I wrote an A-Rise fanfic, but after reading the doujin, "Ferris Wheels", I felt I should give this a go. So, I hope you all enjoy.**

Anju stares at the beautiful idol with long purple hair as she stands by the door of her classroom. Many girls gathered around Erena and the member of A-Rise just greets and waves at them. Upon staring at the A-Rise member, Anju places a fist on her chest, feeling her heart pumping rapidly.

 _Erena . . ._ she thinks to herself.

Despite the fact that she's an A-Rise member herself, she's been noticing lately that Erena had been getting a lot more attention at UTX Academy. She considered 2 possibilities: Erena's beauty and appearance or it's just that Erena wants some attention. Whatever those were, Anju didn't like it and doesn't know why. Apparently, Erena is Anju's best friend and she can't tell her that she doesn't like it when the other girls crowd all over her. Erena will think Anju is jealous, which is kind of childish in Anju's opinion.

At any rate, Erena is more popular than she had ever been since becoming an idol of A-Rise. Feeling that she needs to break this crowd up before Erena is overwhelmed by it she casually walks over to her friend with the girls backing up and squealing.

"Here comes another one of the A-Rise members!" one of the girls say with joy.

"Anju Yuuki is so adorable, isn't she?" another says.

"Yes, but Erena Toudou is extremely beautiful!" the third girl adds. "I mean, she's so mature, you know?"

Anju ignores their comments as she turns to her friend. "Shall we go, Erena? The train's going to leave soon."

"Oh, sure," Erena turns to the crowd. "I'm sorry, everyone. I'd love to stay and chat, but Anju and I really need to get going."

The crowd groans in disappointment, but reluctantly make a path for them to exit the school. The two best friends make it to the train station with a few minutes to spare as they wait for the train to arrive. None of them move a muscle as Anju blushes after stealing a glance at the violet haired maiden. Her heart starts beating rapidly again and blushes harder as soon as Erena turns toward her.

"Anju?" she says. "Is something the matter?"

"Ah! N-no! It's nothing!" Anju stutters while waving her hands back and forth.

Erena raises an eyebrow, as if not entirely convinced, but decides to let it go. The train soon arrives and both girls step inside along with everyone else. They decide to stand by the window next to each other until they get to their destination. However, the wait took a little longer than usual as more and more people climbed aboard the train.

 _I guess some people are in a hurry to get home at this time,_ Anju thinks to herself.

Once the doors close and the train starts, Anju glances at the floor for a bit as she thinks about her best friend. However, her thoughts quickly get interrupted when she feels someone close behind her. Her body trembles a bit while her eyes start to look towards the mysterious person when she hears a slap loud enough for most people to hear, and a hand grabbing her wrist to drag her to some seats and plops down on them. She then looks over to see none other than Erena, who is glaring at a middle aged man, who is holding his hand in pain. Anju realizes that Erena must have saved her from being possibly molested by this man and was never expecting it. However, the auburn haired girl is too speechless to even speak. Erena doesn't say a word either as she heavily sighs at that awful experience Anju almost had. She herself is blushing, though Anju doesn't notice it.

When both of them reach the next station, the two A-Rise members quickly head out of the train and stand at the station for a little longer with Anju and Erena blushing. She turns towards her best friend and is about to say something when Erena beats her to it.

"Next time something like that happens to you," she says with slight anger in her voice. "I'm going to make sure they'll know who they're dealing with."

Anju blushes harder at Erena's words. She never even knew that her best friend could protect her like that, yet is very grateful that she did that as well. Erena calms down after that speech and walks over to her with concern and worry.

"Are you alright, by the way?" she asks.

"I-I'm okay," Anju says softly. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem."

The violet haired girl then turns to the opposite direction and waves at her. "I'll, um, see you tomorrow."

"S-see you tomorrow, Erena," Anju says while waving back a little.

When her friend is out of sight, Anju quickly heads home.

* * *

Late that night, Anju is finished showering and is in her pink night gown when she hears her phone going off. _Who could it be at this hour?_ she thinks to herself. After picking up her smart phone, she sees a text from Erena. She reads,

 **"Sleep well and I hope you're okay."**

Erena just said that a few hours ago when they got off the train, but realizes that Erena is just making sure that Anju is doing fine since the incident. She quickly texts back,

 **"You too. And I'm doing fine. Don't worry."**

After sending it, she takes a look at her picture files and selects a picture of the three of them together as the A-Rise group. She zooms in at Erena and blushes deeply. She knows she is in love with her best friend some time after they first met and hung out together almost all the time. However, considering Erena's popularity has grown over time, Anju is finding it impossible to confess to the violet haired girl. Or is it?

She plops down face up on her bed while having an arm on her forehead and another holding up her phone.

 _Erena . . . if only you know how I felt . . ._

* * *

By the next morning, Anju arrives by the school gates to notice a trio of girls already gathered around Erena. Anju sighs in disappointment. _And I was ready to talk to her,_ she thinks to herself. Looking up, Erena looked like she's enjoying conversing with the trio of girls as they make their way inside the school building with Anju remaining standing like a statue, watching her best friend walk off with the other girls.

"Anju, what's the matter?" a familiar voice asks from behind her.

The auburn haired girl turns to notice the leader of A-Rise, Tsubasa Kira, approach her. Anju walks up to her while nervously fiddling with the handle of her school bag.

"W-well . . . it's kind of hard to explain," she says, softly.

"Hey, you can tell me," Tsubasa encourages. "After all, the three of us are friends, right? I don't mind you talking about your problems."

Anju nods as she blushes. "Then, let's . . . go somewhere so that no one can hear us." Gently taking the leader's hand, Anju beckons Tsubasa to come to the back of the school since no one ever comes here. Anju looks around to see that almost everyone has entered the building and turns back to Tsubasa with fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"S-so, the thing is . . . um . . ." The girl with the princess like demeanor tries very hard to find the words, but is struggling to do so, which frustrates her. "I-it's about Erena and . . . well . . ."

"Hm?" Tsubasa tilts her head in concern.

"I'm . . . I'm in love with Erena!"

Tsubasa just chuckles. "It's about time you said that, at least to me."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Anju raises an eyebrow.

"I've watched you two for a while," Tsubasa explains. "And I can see as clear as day that you're in love with Erena. There's no denying it."

Anju blushes harder. "Th-that's no fair, Tsubasa!"

"How am I not being fair? I'm just telling you what I saw."

"Th-then if that's the case . . ." Anju starts when Tsubasa beats her to it.

"You should tell her how you feel." Tsubasa suggests.

The auburn haired girl gasps. "N-no way! I can't be too fast on her!"

"And how long have you two been friends?" Tsubasa asks. "Surely, Erena would love to hear how you feel."

Anju looks down at the ground while blushing. "I-it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"Erena has been . . . getting a lot more attention recently," Anju admits. "More than the two of us members of A-Rise. Now, I don't know how this was possible, but I came to notice that recently. Since then, I've been unable to tell Erena my feelings because of her popularity."

Tsubasa rubs her chin in thought for a bit. "I see. Well, I still think that you should tell Erena how you feel. Hey, I told Honoka-san my feelings and look, we're a pretty happy couple." She shows a picture of the two of them on her smart phone while on their date.

"I know what you mean, but . . ." Anju's expression saddens as she continues to look down at the ground.

"You're afraid that Erena would reject you?" Tsubasa finishes as the auburn haired girl nods in reply.

The short haired girl puts a hand on Anju's shoulder while giving her an encouraging expression. "Look, I've known both of you long enough to know that you love each other. You two are just not realizing it right now."

"R-really?" Anju says while looking up at the A-Rise leader.

"I guarantee that you two will hit it off," Tsubasa promises.

Anju hesitates for a bit before nodding. If Tsubasa says that it's going to work, then Anju should find out herself and try it out. Both of them head towards the school building

* * *

School goes by kind of slowly, at least to Anju since she has a lot to say to her best friend once school ends. She's been trying to think of ways to say to Erena during classes and how her best friend might react to them. All in all, Anju knew what she had to do and if she doesn't act fast, her chances of confessing to Erena will be lost forever.

As the final bell rings, Anju quickly walks out of class and is just in time to see Erena in the halls and quickly waves to her.

"Erena!" she calls.

The violet haired girl looks up to notice her best friend and walks up to her.

"Hey, Anju," she greets. "What's up?"

"I, um, I want to talk to you for a bit," Anju says. "It's very important."

"Ah, okay."

Erena quickly follows her friend out of the school and down near the school gates. Both of them stop and stand there for about a few minutes before Anju turns to the violet haired girl with a blush on her face.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about, Anju?" Erena asks.

It takes all of Anju's strength to gather up her courage and speak while twirling her locks with her finger. "E-Erena . . . I've been . . . I mean . . . I know we've been friends for a while and we get along so well, even for us A-Rise members. But . . . the truth is . . . I . . . I love you."

"E-eh?" Erena gasps when she hears this.

"I love you, Erena!" Anju says, a bit louder this time. "I had loved you ever since we first met. You've been very kind to me that very day when I got lost on my first day at UTX Academy. Since then, we became best friends. But when I started to have feelings for you, I've been noticing that you've grown more popular than me or Tsubasa, even though we're members of A-Rise. So, I . . . found it impossible to confess to you. I was afraid that you might . . . reject me or have one of the fangirls confess to you before I do and then accept their feelings."

"Anju . . ." Erena stares at her best friend as she listens to everything Anju has to say.

"So, please, Erena!" the auburn haired girl says as she takes the violet haired girl's hands in her own. "Please be my girlfriend!"

None of them move a muscle as Erena blushes hard from Anju's confession. It took about a minute for the violet haired girl to process everything into her mind and think of something to respond to it. She could see Anju's eyes are shut tightly to brace for a response. But Erena knew how she would respond. Smiling, she gently lets go of Anju's hands, put her own hands on her shoulders and gently pull her in until they lock lips. Anju's violet eyes widen in surprise by the sudden kiss for a few seconds before closing them and relaxing her body. Erena pulls away and caresses her new lover's cheek with a gentle smile.

"I love you, too, Anju," she says. "In fact, I also loved you from the very beginning, when we first met. The moment I saw your cute face, I began to have feelings for you right away. But . . . unfortunately, I wasn't able to tell you either."

"I guess we're both not subtle," Anju admits.

Erena chuckles as she hugs her new lover. "But we're together now. That's all that matters, my love."

"Oh, Erena," Anju says as she looks up at the beautiful idol and kisses her right there.

Erena returns the favor and hugs her tighter while shifting closer to her body. Anju wraps her arms around the violet haired girl's neck while the kissing continues, with a few happy moans from both of them before they pull away to catch their breath. Both of them stare at each other lovingly while holding each other in their arms. And then, Anju rests her head on her new lover's chest while smiling.

"Thank you, Erena," she says. "For accepting my feelings."

Erena smiles back as she cuddles her girlfriend while rocking back and forth a little. "And thank you for accepting mine."

As the two share their special moment with each other, they didn't notice Tsubasa hiding behind a tree, watching the whole thing. A satisfied smile appears on the leader's face as she nods at the lovely scene.

 _I'm glad . . . that you two are happy with each other,_ Tsubasa thinks to herself as she walks off unnoticed.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, this is my very first Anju x Erena fanfic, so let me know if I can continue this. I just really love this couple, plus, I haven't realized about this couple until recently.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
